The Genesect Diary
These extracts were take from Genesect's cell before he escaped the facility. We have managed to translate his ancient language, It seemed to be written in 'Zarhargra'. Day 1 Hello world... My name is... Im not sure, my Scientists haven't given me a name yet... Well at the moment my captors have put me in confinement, they say I'm "Not ready to experience the outside yet." I just get fed this tinny stuff... It's better than nothing I guess... I have this little scrap paper in my cell, so this will be my diary for now, Im pretty tired... Day 2 Today, I was named... I think it was... Genersect... Im not sure... I couldn't distinguish the pronunciation. Anyway, I'm pretty excited for tomorrow, they said they'll let me go outside! I can't wait, I'm so lonely. I keep asking them questions... They never answer, it's like I'm speaking a foreign language! Day 3 I just got back from outside, oh my Arceus what kind of world is this? There were other creatures everywhere... They were so mean... I met the weird mushroom thingy, and it sprayed me with spores! Then this little yellow lizard thing called "Scraggy" or something head butted me! And the thing what really annoyed me was this little yellow spider, every time i was walking it came up behind me and shocked me! I got annoyed after 6 times, so I stomped on it. The little faggot was on the bottom of my foot still so I had to go wipe it off on the curb, turns out that was a little kid and its mother came and started stinging me, so I had to go back in. I had to get treatment as apparently those shocks could have made me "Malfunction"... Malfunction my ass! Day 4 What the hell are these people trying to DO TO ME? They fused a freaking cannon on my back, Godamn it! They treat me like a rat, and then they do this to me? How they expect me to put up with this, i'll never know, I wish I could just go smack a cannon on their back and get a freaking blowtorch to fuse it on THEIR BACK! Screw them! I also got my picture taken, they took me to a white room, then took a picture of me from some fancy, hi-tec machine, and gave me a copy of the picture, maybe to show me what i looked like... I've stuck it just below. Day 5 Well, I guess I'm not needed anymore. They showed me to this green haired kid and he said that I'm "Not satisfactory, take him away.". Well, now I'm in captivity until "Further analysis". I'm getting out of here, and I will. I just hope they don't find what I'm reading... Day 6 Well, the escape plan was unneeded. They just let me go, I'm free, i guess they didn't want me anymore. Heh, I didn't need them. Any one comes in my way, I'm gonna blast em to oblivion, I've learned how to use my cannon, I've named my move "Techno Blast". Cool eh? Well, not as cool as my captors, because I can put these little 4 drives in my back, and it changes what comes out my front! I used my "Ice drive" to freeze everyone before I went, because you have to admit, revenge is a dish best served cold! I guess that's it for now. I've run out of paper, if I find any more, I'll talk to you later. See you reader! Genersect. Category:Pokepasta Category:Good Spelling/Grammar